Betha the Hedgehog
Betha is a female hedgehog. She belongs to User:Springtrapthesexybeast and User:WildgirlN. Basic Info Betha is a fourteen-year-old female. She is the great grand-daughter of Princess Elizabeth the Hedgehog. Her real name is actually Princess Elizabeth, but she goes by Betha to avoid confusion between her and her great grand-mother. Since Princess Elizabeth the Hedgehog is currently only 17, Betha only exists in the far future. She is the heir to the throne of Eleweth (in the far future). Appearance Like most female hedgehogs in her family line, Betha has gray fur. She has brown skin, which has been met with some disapproval from some of the older royal family since all of the females in the family line thus far have had tan or pale skin. She has bright blue eyes and gold highlights on her hair. She generally wears a blue and white dress with puffy sleeves and sapphires on the cuffs. For special gatherings, she wears a blue-studded sapphire gown and short heels. She also generally wears her hair in a bun with her bangs slicked across her head. She has a princess crown, but it doesn't fit over her quills. Personality Betha is very polite and quiet, as she was taught to be. She will occasionally stutter when speaking but she is trying to get rid of that habit. Backstory Betha comes from a long line of royal hedgehogs. The royal family of Eleweth wished to keep their bloodline pure, and as such, any royal family member that married a non-hedgehog was kicked out of the royal family. Therefore Betha is pure hedgehog, with no DNA of any other type. Even though Princess Elizabeth had her throne taken away from her, her children were still royals. And so, when Elizabeth was assasinated by the rebels, her children were placed into the care of other royal family members. And so, her children grew up, had kids. One of those kids had Betha. Betha was born in the royal castle on December 2nd, 3051 (just guessing on the date). She was brought up to be a calm, polite person so she would be a good princess someday. Luckily for Betha, there were no wars, assasinations, or any other tramatic events that went on during her childhood, so she grew up in relative peace and quiet as she practiced the role of princess. Today, she continues her training to become queen. War Of The Powerful AU Betha never realized exactly ''why ''her great-grandmother was overthrown (and later killed), so in her confusion, she went to the past to try to save her great-grandmother from death. (See War Of The Powerful) Powers Unlike her great grand-mother, Betha doesn't actually have many powers. Instead, she relies on using her pet fairy to take control of corpses and machines to fight for her. To trigger her fairy, she yells, "Fairy!" and her fairy will take action. (Not necessarily the ''right ''action, but ''an ''action.) She does know basic self defense in the case of attack, but she is a poor fighter. Category:Princess Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs